


Motorcycles + Mac + Boyfriend

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Mac is under his motorcycle, fixing it or something, and well... he looks absolutely sinful and Jasper isn't very shy about how he feels.(Or jasper and mac have sex on Macs living room floor)





	Motorcycles + Mac + Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danni_Lea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Lea/gifts).



> as requested by the discord ! Gifted to Danni for encouraging this lol  
> Hopefully this is................... not god awful !   
> Enjoy, you are not obligated to leave a comment, but you know, always appreciated.

It was illegal for Mac’s legs to be spread so casually like that, as he lays under the bike in his living room, wholly distracted by the bike he was attempting to- what fix? Take apart? Jasper lost track, and he’s really more distracted by how his legs move, how his body adjusts, and twists to fit under the bike, and see one thing or other, and he’s practically begging to be fucked. He might as  _ well  _ be begging to be fucked. 

And, well, Jasper just can’t help slipping onto the floor, and settling between his legs, kissing on the inside of his jean clad thighs. 

Mac pauses for a minute, sparing a glance to his lover and giving a soft huff of laughter. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmhmm…”

“Don’t get carried away, you know people waltz in here all the time.”

“I’ve been here three days and managed to keep your pants on the whole three. We really could just lock the door.”

“We could.”

“Or leave it unlocked, I’m sure they’d get the memo to leave pretty fast.”

“What are you implying?” Mac asks, mostly joking, half innocent, He only really spreads his legs a little wider and grins. 

“Hm… I think you know.”

“I think I want you to say it anyways.”

Jasper hums, kissing closer to his crotch, but not close enough to excite him too much, leave him anticipating. Mac leans back, waiting. “I think… I’m going to fuck you until you can’t think straight anymore.”

Mac takes in a deep breath, his cheeks heating up quickly, and Jasper smirks seeing him turn red. “Yes… Please.”

Jasper laughs, breathless and beautiful, and there’s a faint blush on his cheeks, Mac gingerly reaching up and running his hand through his hair, head falling back as Jasper kisses against his dick. He can only as Jasper continues to tease, working on kissing up his stomach now before sitting back, and yanking mac out from under the bike. He can only laugh,  _ thrilled  _ by the whole thing. Jasper leans down and kisses him, the two parting with small smiles. 

“Hi…” Mac whispers, huskily, kissing along his jaw, Jasper’s hand finding purchase along his thigh, pulling it up along his waist. 

“Hey,” Jasper whispers back, kissing him again, tongue dipping into Mac’s mouth. Mac’s whole body curls forward, enveloping Jasper in his world, making sure he felt every part of him, every emotion he had. He kisses deep, and passionate, and like he might never kiss him again. He rocks up, Jasper pulling him closer, moving to kiss down his neck. Mac clings to him, hands moving down to work on his flannel button up, getting desperate towards the bottom of the flannel, nearly tearing the buttons off, Jasper’s hips pressing forward. 

They were hard, aching for the other, and really, whose idea was it to wait three days before they tore each others clothes off? 

“Lubes in the bedroom,” Mac says, kissing along the shell of Jasper’s ear, and he hums.

“We should probably change that.”

“Probably, not looking to take it raw yet.”

This makes Jasper laugh, his breath against Macs skin and Mac thinks he’s going to go crazy if he doesn’t get all of Jasper’s clothes off in the next thirty seconds, his arousal flooding his veins, sudden and vigorous. He  _ needed  _ him, suddenly and all at once.

He gets his flannel off, pulling the white tshirt underneath out of his pants and Jasper sits up long enough to take it off, Mac following the movement, kissing between his pecs, down his stomach, pulling at his belt, as he kisses his skin, Jasper’s hand cupping his neck, a breathless moan escaping him.

“Get undressed, I’m going to grab the lube and a condom.”

Mac doesn’t have to be told twice, really, his clothes are off before Jasper has returned, leaving his briefs on, settled on the floor, in front of the motorcycle, the sun glistening on his skin, and he smiles, as Jasper just stops to admire him.

“Like what you see?” he teases, Jasper throwing a throw pillow from the couch at him and he laughs, catching it, and placing it under him. (it would probably do very little to help his poor back, but, he wasn’t complaining.) 

“I always love what I see,” Jasper says, kneeling beside him, kissing him deep, Macs hands trailing his strong biceps, over his torso. Jasper lowers him, gently, to the floor, delving into his neck, hips rocking forward and Mac moans, hand snaking into his hair. 

He’s desperately pulling at his pants, and it’s not long before their off, before Jasper is kissing back down his body, pulling at the hem of his briefs with his teeth, Mac endeared, of all things by his playfulness. Jasper hums, getting his briefs off in record time, kissing along his v-line. 

“You’re so pretty…” 

Macs cheeks become rosy, caressing Jasper’s cheek. “Can’t compare to you…”

Jasper kisses the side of his hand. 

“Please don’t stop…” Mac encourages, and  _ oh  _ the look he gets in return sets his body on fire. Jasper leans down and his tongue drags over his cock, right to his tip, stopping to suckle lightly. Macs eyes roll back, hand knotting into his hair, one leg hooking onto Jasper’s ribs as he takes him down, head bobbing slow and teasing, tongue dragging over him perfectly, facial hair dragging teasingly along his skin- Mac was going to lose his  _ mind  _ and he really didn’t mind. Jasper pulls off, kissing down to his hole and-  _ oh no.  _

“Jas!” he cries surprised, tugging at his hair a bit. Jasper pulls back but Mac’s hips chase his touch, Jasper giving a short laugh, tongue circling his rim, before licking back up to his cock, pressing sloppy kisses around his shaft. Macs body slumps back, and Jasper hums. 

Jasper gets a devious smirk, Mac giving a very breathy moan, tugging his hair. He grabs the lube, lubing two figures, and goes to circle his rim, still wet with his salvia, pressing one finger in slowly. Mac tenses and then dissolves, all within two breaths, like it was relief to be filled somehow. 

One finger becomes two. Two become three, and Macs a moaning mess, hips rocking, chasing the feeling. Needing  _ more _ , it wasn’t enough. He was insatiable, and Jasper was the only thing worth being satiated. 

“Jasper…”

“Hmm?” he’s kissing along his ribs, Mac’s nails digging into his shoulder.

“Inside me,  _ now _ .”

Macs eyes flutter open, and Jasper’s brow is raised, peering up at him. 

“Please,” he adds, rather brattily, and Jasper hums. 

“Maybe you don’t  _ deserve  _ it,” he teases, and Mac wants to yell.

“Please, please, please,” he begs. “I  _ need  _ you, like yesterday.”

“Jack was over yesterday,” he drawls coyly. “Which is of course, so very important.”

“ _ Please  _ Jasper.” He gives him his best pout, ond hand slipping into his boxers, taking his hot cock into his hand, squeezing and Jasper draws in a breath. “No games… take me. I can’t take it anymore.”

Jasper’s resolve dissolves, and it’s hardly a minute before he’s totally undressed and Mac’s rolled the condom on with some added lube. They meet in a searing kiss, bodies moving in tandem, Mac’s body rolling up towards him, moaning as his hands get pinned over his head, completely unashamed. 

His legs end up around Jasper, who pulls him up into his lap, strong hands gripping his thighs, keeping his spread. Mac’s flushed, kissing along his shoulder, biting down as Jasper finally presses in. It was long awaited relief, Jasper moaning softly, Macs left hand caressing along the hinge of his jaw, along the hair there. 

He pauses, waiting for Mac’s call, Mac’s body adjusting at the intrusion. 

“ _ Oh _ , Jasper…” 

“I’ve got you babe.” He kisses the side of his head, Mac nodding.

“Please…”

“You’re sure?”

“It doesn’t hurt.”

Jasper nods, and before he can protest, Macs moved to kiss him, grinding his hips down, the two of them moaning. Jaspers hand moves to his lower back, letting Mac take control, his own hips grinding up, their lips hardly parted, Mac whining as he glances his prostate, nails digging into Jasper’s neck, Jaspers eyes trailing over his body, quickly catching on as Mac tenses a bit.

He can’t help but smirk, grabbing his thighs and rolling them back down, so Mac was laying on the floor. He pushes back in, Macs thighs spread, legs pressed up. He moans out, cheek pressing into the pillow that they’d left there, arms falling over his head, and he was so perfectly encased, sweat glistening along his skin in the sun, he looked perfect. 

He couldn’t help but think the same, peering up at Jasper, lust heavy in his eyes as he admires his boyfriends perfect body, his glistening skin, the way his hair fall over his eyes, how the sun made his eyes look a perfect caramel. 

His jaw drops as Jasper hits right against his prostate, thrusts particularly wild, and he was suddenly so much closer to release. His head tips back, neck exposed, left for Jaspers ample kisses, his sweet touch. He can hear himself begging  _ harder harder harder!  _ But all he can feel is one jolt of pleasure after another. His whole body was alight with pleasure, right down to Jaspers kisses on his neck. Their lips meet, and Mac is gone moments later, shaking in arms, coming untouched. 

Jasper only follows, tumbling down with him, the two sweaty and panting, and hardly able to break their kiss. Macs arms return around him, knotting in Jasper’s hair, humming as he pulls out. 

“Not for nothing… I definitely won’t be thinking straight for a while.”

Jasper laughs, kissing him gently, their foreheads pressing together. “Well I haven’t thought straight since I hit puberty so…”

Mac scoffs, smacking him playfully. “Mood kill.”

“At least I made the joke  _ after  _ we came. It took a great deal of restraint.”

Macs eyes shut, but he’s smiling. “You’re so lucky I’m in love with you.”

“Yeah, I am… I’m very lucky.”

Mac smiles, kissing him. “Now, take me to shower before someone  _ actually  _ shows up.”


End file.
